


Distractions

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Transylvania 6-5000 (1985)
Genre: Actual Sex Kitten Gil Turner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Improper Use of Tinsel Garlands, M/M, Psychic Bond, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: They've got plans to be with Jack's family over half of Hanukkah, with Gil's family at Christmas, they've even promised themselves to a party for New Year's Eve...Jack just wants a little time to have Gil to himself before the holidays get rolling and he has to share him. And it feels like Gil's been going overboard on holiday prep since Thanksgiving, but when it comes down to it, well...He usually wants about what Jack does.





	Distractions

It's not like they're not used to the routine. Some years are more complicated to work out than others, but they've been doing at least one night of Hanukkah with Jack's family and Christmas with Gil's since before they were even together. This year, a couple extra nights with Jack's parents, but well...

 

Gil's first official Hanukkah as a convert. He wants the full experience, or at least a slightly fuller one. And Jack likes his parents, it's not like he minds, it's just that it’s hard to feel sexy when you're staying in your childhood bedroom, but it's hard not to feel sexy when you're crammed into a too-small bed with the too-big man of your dreams. Well... too big for the bed. Exactly right for Jack.

 

Of course, Gil is still Gil. Still wants about a thousand strings of lights and a tree that dwarfs their living room, because he's used to those things, and there's no reason why he shouldn't have them. Well, there's a very good reason why Jack's had to institute limits on lights, because he can just picture the fire hazard they'd have if Gil was allowed to do whatever he wanted, but...

 

Sometimes the overboard holiday prep binges give Jack a headache. There are so many things they could be doing with their time... but he's glad Gil kept the tree, honestly. Decorating the apartment at the slightest provocation may be Gil's holiday pastime-- not just for the big winter holidays, but for... everything-- but watching him is Jack's.

 

Valentine's, that's a good day to watch Gil decorate. He gets everything all... love nest-y, with mood lighting, gets that dreamy look in his eye, and then all Jack has to do is drag a finger up his spine and watch him shiver and melt... Halloween, that's fun, he usually scares himself at least once. His decorations aren't that bad, but he puts on that Spooky Sounds cassette... jumps into Jack's arms at a well-timed moan and the brush of a fake cobweb.

 

The Christmas-Hanukkah thing, though... well, that's the big show.

 

Honestly, even before Gil first asked about the conversion process, he'd devoted a lot of his decorating efforts to Hanukkah. The stuff Jack's parents had sent him was only the start. It had been... sweet, Jack thinks. Gil's desire to keep things fair, to not take over the whole house with his own holiday. Not like Jack would have minded... Lights are lights, and anyway, he'd put up with a lot, for the pleasure of watching him.

 

Gil puts on music, sashays around the room putting up lights and garlands and decorations. The sheer camp of his little private performances, how wrapped up he gets. The way he'll drape himself over the furniture or wrap one of the tinsel garlands around himself like a feather boa. He'll be mock-coy singing along with Ann Margaret as half of an imaginary duet, bouncy as he bops along to the Waitresses and Elton John, and how he gets when it's Eartha Kitt...

 

Gil's unselfconscious performance is-- most years-- Jack's first and favorite Hanukkah present. Gil, in his red plaid Christmas pajamas, shaking his cute little ass. And every year, he's lost in the activity, changing out all the throw pillows to the holiday ones, changing out the art on the walls... and every year, he's completely surprised when Jack pounces. It's _adorable_. He squeaks, he blushes, he throws his arms around Jack in return...

 

This year, though. This year, Gil's in the middle of shimmying his way through decorating the tree when he suddenly whips around. His eyes go wide, his face goes red, he nearly lands on that ass Jack had been busy admiring. This is the downside to figuring out that whole psychic thing... no more secretly watching Gil from the doorway now that his thoughts are broadcasting a little more loudly. Or at least certain thoughts.

 

Thoughts like 'boy I'd like to sink my teeth into that', and 'I can't wait to get that man in my lap' and occasionally just 'homina homina homina', which...

 

Okay, it's not articulate, but...

 

"Jack, how long have you been watching me?" Gil asks, recovering a little.

 

"Little while." He shrugs. "I like watching you."

 

"Well... come on in and have a seat."

 

Gil beckons, and Jack moves to the sofa, settling in the middle seat. He watches as Gil sets the record back.

 

He's... a little clumsier, knowing he has an audience. But Jack doesn't enjoy the performance any less. For one thing, this time the pajamas come off. Gil's got his routine choreographed, Jack is pretty used to all the moves being the same from year to year. And used to seeing it mostly from behind, which is not a hardship, but this...

 

Has he been secretly practicing a striptease? He hardly finishes thinking the question before Gil's answer echoes in his head, the proud, pleased 'you betcha'.

 

 _Adorable_.

 

Jack reaches for him, when the pants come off, but Gil stays just out of reach, hips swinging from side to side. He runs a hand through his hair, putting it into disarray, and Jack groans.

 

"C'mere." Jack says, and for the first time Jack thinks _ever_ , Gil just shakes his head. Coy grin, a little sparkle in his eyes... he's never not just come here when Jack asks him to, but then, the show must go on. He wouldn't have guessed Gil would have the willpower to tease him, but the underwear comes off next, and tease he does.

 

All he's wearing are his slippers and his tinsel garland boa, and Jack shouldn't find it as hot as he does... but the things he wants to do to that man.

 

"Like what?" Gil asks-- Gil _giggles_ , bites his lip and everything, it ought to be ridiculous coming from him, but Jack just wants...

 

"Stop reading my mind." He pats his thigh. "I want my hands on you. I want my mouth on you. I want every inch of you pressed up against me..."

 

"Every inch?" Gil sidles in closer, close enough for Jack to reach out and grab two handfuls of his ass and squeeze. Gil yelps and giggles again, trailing his fingers up Jack's arms. He leans in, kneading at Jack's shoulders. "Oh, Jack, tell me more about _that_..."

 

"You wouldn't rather have me show you?"

 

"Tell me first." He shakes his head, and he chews at his lip and flutters his lashes, and...

 

He's so soft and sweet and easy to indulge. Jack looks at him and he's just... helpless. From the moment he laid eyes on him, and even through the worst of times, he... he looks at that man and there's nothing he can do, he loves him. When they'd gone to Transylvania, when they'd been split up, when he'd found the lab and Gil was so still and he'd thought...

 

Well.

 

Ever since then, he's stopped trying to fool himself, and he's stopped denying them both. He wants every opportunity to indulge Gil now, to make up for every chance he might have missed and more.

 

"Come and sit in my lap. I'm going to take such good care of you, honey... Don't I always?"

 

"Yeah..." Gil traces one fingertip along Jack's collarbone.

 

"I want to touch you... gonna touch you all over. I'm going to hold you so close... kiss you."

 

"Where?" Gil asks, a little breathless now, definitely not going to keep teasing much longer if he's got that look in his eye now.

 

"First on the couch, then bed. Well... maybe up against the wall a little on the way there."

 

" _Ja-ack_..."

 

He takes one hand-- reluctantly-- from Gil's ass, crooks a finger, and Gil leans in close. Close enough for Jack to tap the end of his nose.

 

"Here." He grins. Gil's lips are next, and after that, Jack just trails his fingers along his jaw, down his throat. "Here... and here... Oh, here's good. Definitely here. Here?"

 

He keeps going, stroking down Gil's chest, pausing to tease at a nipple. Down his abdomen.

 

"Here." He adds, the hand still on Gil's ass giving him a squeeze and making him squeal.

 

"No! Y-yeah?"

 

"Sure. Here..." His thumb rubs a little circle at the crest of Gil's hip, and then he moves down, spreading his hand over Gil's thigh. "And here. All over here..."

 

He watches Gil's face, the deep shuddery breath and the way his eyelashes flutter, and that look that comes over him, the spreading blush... He's the most beautiful thing Jack's ever seen, he really is. Tinsel and all. He keeps watching his face as his hand slides higher up that inner thigh, up to cup his balls.

 

"There?" Gil asks.

 

"Yeah." Jack grins, giving them a little roll, a little extra stroking, and then a very gentle tug that has Gil's eyes rolling back. "Am I forgetting anything?"

 

" _One_ thing."

 

"Gil, if I start that now..." He laughs. "I'll get you off and you'll fall asleep and miss dinner and I'll be sitting here, taking care of myself."

 

Gil flicks the tinsel garland at Jack, tickling his nose with it. "You say that like I'm easy."

 

"I say that like _I'm_ easy." He shifts his hold, hands on Gil's hips, guiding him to come and sit at last, enjoying the comfortable, warm weight of him, more contact… everything’s easier the more he has of that, except for self-control. "Once I start touching you, I just never want to stop... I get so carried away with you. I do need to feed you."

 

"Okay, so do that." Gil practically purrs that out like an invitation, too, and...

 

Jack holds his hand up, and Gil's meets it, palm flat to palm for a long moment. So close to the same and so familiar... They hold, like that, eyes meeting. They shift as one, ever so slightly, until their fingers are interlaced. He strokes Gil's thumb with his own. He could have lost him... he thought he'd lost him once, more than once. And here he is, still the same boy who's always loved Jack so fiercely and wholeheartedly. Naked in his lap, their hands joined, his eyes soft and warm... Here he is, after everything they've been through, a little older and not much wiser the both of them. Here he is, perfect, the other half of Jack's soul.

 

And he wants Jack to hand-feed him while he sits around naked.

 

Well, of course he does.

 

"You'll freeze." Jack tuts.

 

"You'll warm me up." Gil tugs at his hand, pulls it up to where he can give it a kiss. Soft and warm, just like Gil, just like everything about him...

 

Well, maybe not everything about Gil is entirely soft, after the groping... Not everything about Jack is soft, either, after the strip tease and the lapful of naked Gil, and getting to be the one to grope him. But it's nothing they can't put on hold.

 

"Up." Jack gives him one last squeeze. "And go put my robe on at least, I don't want you getting cold."

 

"Just your robe?"

 

Jack chuckles. He leans up and Gil leans down, the two of them rubbing noses a moment before stealing a kiss. Jack's not sure who stole it from whom... they both did, he guesses. Between the two of them, the kisses are freely given. They steal them from a world that held him back from it for too long.

 

"Not a stitch more. Gil... I love you." He pats his thigh. "Now go get my robe on and wait on the bed for me. Picnic dinner."

 

" _Oh, yes, Jack_. I love you!" Gil sighs and falls against him, and kisses him a dozen more times, as if he'd promised him the moon and showered him with diamonds, instead of promising him they'd eat cheese and crackers and stuff in bed, and probably just shower themselves with cracker crumbs.

 

Then again... it's Gil. Jack doesn't have to promise much to have Gil swooning into his arms. He's not sure Gil could take the moon or the diamonds, maybe a picnic in bed is about the level they should stick to.

 

He'd like to, though. Promise him more. Give him things.

 

Marry him.

 

Well... Gil thinks it'll happen. Maybe it doesn't matter when, maybe he just has to have faith they'll get there. He'd said... when he'd started the conversion, he'd said 'well now we can get married', made it sound so simple Jack almost believed they could have done it then and there, even knowing they couldn't. Of course, then he'd added 'and buried together', which...

 

Actually, that had been sweet, too. In its own way.

 

"Go. Robe, bed, wait." He orders, and he enjoys the view when Gil goes.

 

There's certainly enough food around the house to throw something together. Complicated only slightly by the fact that Gil actually cares about the kashrut in a way Jack hasn't since his grandmother died, so there's no being haphazard about things. He can just imagine the injured puppy dog look Gil would give him... Anyway, it's not that hard, not really. And if it was, he'd do it anyway. He'd do just about anything for the adoring look he anticipates getting when he walks into the bedroom with the tray...

 

The look he actually gets is about thirty percent less adoring puppy dog than he'd been expecting and about ninety percent more pure sex kitten. Gil is _barely_ wearing his robe-- is still wearing the garland boa. And Jack doesn't want him to be cold, but he can't quite find it in his heart to complain about the sheer amount of chest and leg on display.

 

" _Jack_ , you're overdressed." Gil purrs, and he wriggles, _wriggles_ , just enough to get a little shoulder bared, to get the robe to fall open a little more so that one leg is on display clear up to the hip, and Jack just wants to drop the tray, pin him to the mattress, and... And judging by the look in his eye, Gil's picking up on all those thoughts.

 

"No. Gil, no. You need to eat. I have to take care of you."

 

"Uh-huh. You can take care of me..."

 

" _Behave_ , and I'll catch up with you on that overdressed thing." He sighs, setting the tray down and then settling himself after it. "Open up."

 

Gil does. Well... he always does. Jack lets himself indulge just a little, trailing a hand up that leg out on display as he feeds Gil bites of cheese and crackers and leftover pastries from breakfast-- leftover pastries they have because Gil had gone down to the bakery to get them each one and then he hadn't been able to choose, they'd wound up cutting up a half dozen things into small bites just to get a taste of each...

 

He'd hand-fed him at breakfast, too. There hadn't been a good reason not to... There's hardly ever a good enough reason not to, especially when they're home, alone. No good reason not to let Gil lick his fingers after every bite, and certainly no reason not to slide a hand way up his thigh, for the way it makes him squirm and grin, and Jack's not as good at receiving when Gil's not making a point of sending, but Gil's got his lips wrapped around Jack's fingers and his tongue very busy and Jack can still hear the ' _higher_ '...

 

"Baby, why don't you... why don't you undo a button for me?" Jack suggests, popping a bite into his own mouth before feeding Gil a grape.

 

Gil does, stroking at the skin there. Jack feeds them both a little more, only has to think ' _another_ ' for Gil to move onto the next button, and it's usually not like this. He feeds Gil all the time, and whenever hand-feeding is a reasonable option, that's what they do. Gil kisses his fingertips, licks and sucks at them, sometimes reaches up and grabs Jack's wrist to keep him from pulling back too soon. They do this all the time, but it’s usually just… it’s usually the warm feeling of having Gil to take care of, some kisses, it’s usually not _this_. The heat, the need… They certainly have an active sex life, but that’s not what the feeding is about. Not normally. Not to this degree.

 

Not that Jack’s complaining.

 

By the time they’re done eating, Jack’s shirt is gone and Gil’s hands are all over him, spread over his chest or sliding down to his waist and up again, and Gil’s got, he’s got perfect hands, really. Jack catches one to bring to his lips for a quick kiss, before giving Gil the last sip of their shared half-glass of wine. He supposes he could pour a full glass and drink three quarters of it to Gil’s quarter, and Gil wouldn’t get that little headache, but it’s the wine Gil likes, it seems unfair to be the one drinking most of it just because Gil’s got so little tolerance for it. It’s not the alcohol, Jack doesn’t think-- they can go head to head on that. Whatever it is, Gil’s content with sharing half a glass if Jack is the one giving him every sip, and Jack is glad to be the one giving them. Glad for the slow slide of Gil’s tongue into his mouth after he’s swallowed the last of it, the soft hum and the way Gil clings to him.

 

He rolls Gil onto his back, straddling him, body pinning him to the mattress as they kiss, deeper still. All he has to do is think his permission and Gil’s hands are on his belt, his zipper. Jack manages to get free of his pants and underwear, and Gil loops the garland around the back of his neck while he’s at it, keeping him from moving too far-- as if he’d move any farther from Gil than necessary now.

 

“ _Unwrap me_.” Gil breathes.

 

He’s… he’s so pink, the flush moving down his throat to his chest, and Jack just knows… he just knows how he’ll find him once he opens his robe. He tugs at the sash, knot undoing with only a little work, the robe falling open, and Gil, Gil…

 

Half hard again already, that perfectly appealing rosy color… Perfect cock, perfect balls, Jack never really thought about the perfect balls before Gil-- never let himself think about the perfect anything, when it was always going to be too male, but… well, now there’s Gil, and Gil’s are perfect. He could focus on those alone for ages, suck on them until his jaw got sore, except that would leave him precious little ability to suck on anything else…

 

Mostly, they like what they like. Hands locked together, Gil’s body beneath Jack’s, not only the feel of their cocks sliding together, but the way their legs fit, the way their chests meet. The kisses that only stop to let their eyes meet, to let them exchange a few sweet words, not that they need words, especially not then, but…

 

It’s everything, it’s all of them. It’s being pressed tight to the entirety of Gil, feeling cradled and supported by him, feeling his own passion matched perfectly, the ways they take care of each other…

 

Still, sometimes he does have the overwhelming urge to suck him off. To feel the way he tries not to thrust his hips and to hear the sounds he makes when there are no kisses to muffle him, and to _taste_ …

 

“ _Jack_ …” Gil whines, tugging him closer with the garland.

 

“Oh, am I making you wait too long?” Jack grins, kisses Gil’s throat and feels him shift to bare more of it. “Mm, baby… baby, I’m gonna take good care of you…”

 

He feels the ‘ _With me!_ ’, hears it sweet and needy in the back of his head, and Gil’s legs wrap around him.

 

‘ _With you,_ ’, he sends back. ‘ _Always._ ’

 

Gil shivers beneath him, and Jack doesn’t hear anything in words to guide him up from Gil’s throat, but it still feels like he’s following the silver thread of Gil’s intent, Gil’s desires. The bond that runs through them. He lifts his head, sees the glazed and love-struck look in Gil’s eyes before they move together into a kiss.

 

Gil is still wearing his robe, which is going to need laundering after they have sex in it, probably, but Jack can’t peel himself away enough to get Gil the rest of the way out of it.

 

“I like it.” Gil murmurs against Jack’s lips. “Feels like I’m wrapped up in you…”

 

“Okay.” He laughs, nuzzling at Gil’s cheek until he can tame his grin enough to kiss him again. ‘ _Stay wrapped up in me._ ’

 

‘ _Always_!’

 

It echoes in him, not just in his head, in all of him. The silver thread that feels so taut whenever he’s not in Gil’s arms like this relaxes and lets him breathe. They’re one, and everything’s okay. This time, when their lips meet, they start to move, together.

 

‘ _I’m going to fuck you silly, I’m going to love you so good you won’t know up from down, I am going to make every single part of you_ sing _, Gil Turner, because you are mine all mine._ ’ He thinks, he thinks it as hard as he can, and Gil laughs a little against his lips, before his tongue slips into Jack’s mouth again.

 

‘ _That’s not far to go, I barely know my left from my right_.’

 

‘ _Hush_.’ Jack nips at his lower lip, just hard enough to make him yelp, to sting enough to be worth soothing with gentle sweeps of his tongue, soft kisses. ‘ _You do too._ ’

 

‘ _Except when I’m driving...'_

 

‘ _So I’ll drive, I always drive_.’

 

 _‘Yeah you do._ ’ Gil thinks, dripping with innuendo.

 

“Fuck…” Jack groans, and Gil bites at his lip this time.

 

‘ _You do that, too_.’ He sends, the little minx. ‘ _Very well_.’

 

“Next time…” Jack huffs-- his breaths are coming harder already, but his brain is shorting out. He can catch the things Gil sends his way but he can’t focus on sending back, and Gil’s better at reading him when he’s not trying, but sometimes it feels better to say it, to be sure. To pull back and look into Gil’s eyes and say the words. “Next time, I am laying you out… like my own private buffet.”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

“Gonna breathe you in… kiss my way down your spine… feel you under my hands… leave bite marks all over those perfect thighs of yours…”

 

“Oh, _Jack_ …”

 

“So that you really _feel_ it when I fuck the space between. Oh, Gil, I’m going to hold you down and fuck you, just like that, you’ll hear me breathing in your ear, telling you how good you feel, you’re going to squeeze me nice and tight…”

 

Gil wraps his legs just a little more firmly around Jack in response, mewling out a little wordless response, though Jack hears the words anyway, there in his head, the enthusiastic ‘oh yes, yes, please’ that comes through on repeat. How much for the promise of next time and how much for the press and slide of their bodies together, he doesn’t know.

 

“Then when I’m done, baby, when I’m done I’ll flip you over and take good care of you, I’m going to swallow you whole, everything you can give me… Gil, I’m gonna be so good to you, I am, I promise…”

 

There’s a clear picture of it in his mind, and he wonders if Gil has the same picture. He hopes so… Gil on his back, thighs just barely bruised and slick with lotion and dripping with Jack’s come and spread wide, and Jack between them, licking and sucking at his balls until they draw up tight and then deep throating him, swallowing around him until there’s nothing more Gil can give, until he starts to soften and Jack cleans him up…

 

Gil comes with a cry, and it’s a little sudden, but Jack’s right there with him, almost always is, doesn’t know any other way, when they aren’t taking turns on purpose. There’s no other way of doing anything, except in sync with Gil.

 

Jack squeezes his hands, kisses his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids once they fall closed, lets his lips travel feather-light over Gil’s face as he feels his breathing even out and slow.

 

“Sleepy?” He nudges his nose into Gil’s temple, breathing in the scent of sweat and shampoo.

 

‘ _You wore me out_.’ Gil thinks, producing a quiet little hum of sound and nothing more.

 

“Yeah, lucky for you, I like watching you sleep, or I wouldn’t be so keen to wear you out when I’m going to be awake for hours…”

 

‘ _I’ll be awake again in an hour_.’ Gil thinks, as if Jack didn’t know his rhythms by now. ‘ _For that next time you promised_.’

 

The mental image is back, except this time Jack sees himself, down between Gil’s open legs, his hair in disarray, his gaze heated, their hands locked together…

 

“Okay, baby.” Jack kisses him again. ‘ _Go right off to sleep if you’re sleepy. I’ll clean you up_.’

 

Gil’s awake still, technically. Jack can feel him. But he’s so sacked out the link between them is the only way he can tell.

 

He loves him. He loves him so much. He sits over him, his hands cradling Gil’s face, just watching him slowly slide towards real sleep, everything about him softened… Finally he breaks from that contemplation, so that he can clean them both up as promised, so that he can tuck Gil in under the covers before he can get too cold, and get the tray cleared away…

 

When he tries reaching for Gil’s thoughts again, they’re garbled, something he can’t disentangle. Real sleep… he could try to fall asleep now and find him, but… Gil’s already there. He can watch him sleep, his presence is still there, still warm and sweet touching up against the back of Jack’s brain.

 

And when he wakes?

 

Well…

 

That’ll be nice.


End file.
